Communist Jarradia
Communist Jarradia was the period in Jarradian history (1945-1992) when the nation was passed on into Sovet domination in 1945 on its way to become a communist state, which was known as a huge threat due to the location, with the dominant role of the Communist Party of T-Team enshrined in its successive constitutions. Officially the country was called the''' People's Republic of Jarradia (Pipalur Republica Jarradiă; PRJ) from 1946 to 1965, and the '''Socialist Republic of Jarradia (Socialistă Republica Jarradia; SRJ) from 1965 to 1992. The Alllied powers, represented solely by the Soviet Union, occupied the Axis-member Nazi USJ (though they decided to surrender without full force from the Soviet Union and America combined, along with their allies). A new communist government by the Soviet Union, which also contained Jarradian communist rebels who nearly gained power in 1933, was installed in May 1945, after mass demonstrations for a new government in a socialism way of society, and by many Jarradian communists. Gradually the Soviet Union established the government, with 100% of Jarrington, D.C.'s population voting yes with the establishment. This eliminated prewer politicans from the political life. The establishment firstly put Nazism in exile, and executed all neo-nazi's. In October 1946 the People's Republic of Jarradia was declared. During the early years of communism, Jarradia's scarce resources after World War II, most of them before were lost or either destroyed, were drained by the Soviet agreement, mixed Soviet-Jarradian tax-exempt companies established in the aftermath of World War II, which allowed the Soviets to watch government control, sources of income, oil and gas, in addition to the war reparations paid to the USSR. A large amount of neo-nazi's who either lead or participated in the Nazi Party were executed or died in custody; while judicial executions between the years of 1945 to 1960 numbered 2,500, deaths in custody are estimated in the tens or hundreds of thousands. Many others who shared their fate, were imprisoned for political, economical or other reasons.There were a large number of abuses, deaths and incidents of torture against a large range of people. In the 1950s - 1960s, the Jarradian communist government was starting to assert some independence from the Soviet Union. One example is when the Jarradian government convinced the Soviet Union to withdraw all of their troops out of Jarrington, D.C. by 1954. Nortimer Smoker became head of the Communist Party in 1959 and head of state in 1961, assuming the re-established role of President of Jarradia in 1966. The government was persuaded to join the 1968 Soviet invasion of Czechoslavkia, though Nortimer refused to do so, thus giving a bright and good image from anti-communist countries, as well their home country and Romania (who also refused to participate). Rapid economic growth, especially in Burxas, and the high restrictive government and brutality were some of the many reasons of the governments downfall in December 1992. History Soviet occupation and rise of the Communists When Benjamin Jones, supported by his Nazi Party he created and took over the nation in the 1930s, the country was in scarce help when the Allied powers were advancing to Berlin. The state of New Burkishire declared independence for a short time and joined allied forces, which then they were fought under Soviet Command, driving Nazi members in the short-lived country out to mainland Jarradia, and executed captured politicans. However the Soviets treated New Burkishire as conquered territory, and they landed their personnel and artillery on their shores, and as occupying forces. The Yalta Conference had granted the Soviet Union a predominant interest in Jarradia, and the Paris Peace Treates did now recgonise the eastern state of New Burkishire as a co-belligerent and the Red Army was sitting on Jarradian soil. The Communists played only a minor role in the short-lived countrys government, but changed when communists had infiltrated the Nazi government, which caused a small downfall and larger assassinations throughout the parliament. Jones, furious about New Burkishire's independence refused to recognise it, and still declared it "one of the 65 states of Jarradia". Anti-communists invaded the state in order for them to surrender and destroy their evidence of independence, but was met with full force from the Soviet Union when they executed, assassinated, which resulted in hundreds of people killed or wounded; Soviet officers restrained the invading Jarradians, pushing them back to Buretro Rico and other neighbouring states. Despite Jones' disapproval, the highest ranking government officials made agreements secrectly and gave documents to the Soviets. This sparked the cause of the complete Soviet domination of Jarradia. In the elections of July 1946, the Communist Party of T-Team claimed 89% of the total votes. These votes were criticised and characterised by widespread irregularities, including intimidation, electoral fraud, and assassinations. Archives confirm suspicions at the time that the election results were, in fact, falsified. After forming government, the Communists moved to eliminate the role of the centrist parties; notably the Jarradian Democratic Party was accused for human right violations in Jarradia, and revealed they were secretly meeting with US officials and authorities. A show trial was arranged for all members in the party, they were later thrown in prison and some were executed. Other parties were forced to merge with the Communists. In 1946-1948, hundreds of participants in the pro-Axis government were executed as war criminals, primarily for their involvement in the Holocaust and for attacking the Soviet Union. Benjamin Jones committed suicide so they were unable to begin the trials much earlier. Non-Communist people were put in prison, executed or exiled to other communist countries to serve their trials. Jarradia was one of the earliest countries to become a communist state after the war. That year, with Jones committing suicide, the government collapsed completely and there was no control. The Communists declared a People's Republic, formalised with a consitution in January 1947. The new constitution forbade and punished any association which had "fascist or anti-democratic nature". It also granted the freedom of press, speech and assembly for the working class. In the face of wide-scale killings, imprisonments and harassment of local peasants during forced collectivization, entire private property nationalization and political oppressiveness, the Constitution of 1947 and the subsequent basic texts were never respected by governments or the new judges appointed during dictatorship. Early years of the communist state The early years of Communist rule in Jarradia were marked by repeated changes of course and by numerous arrests and imprisonments as factions contended for dominance. The resources were drained off by the Soviet Union agreements with Jarradia. Many items and resources produced by Jarradia were shipped off to the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc. This was later broken off in the later years of the communist ruling. In 1948, the state of New Burkishire was no longer under Soviet territory, and as a reward for the excellent participation of Jarradia, it was given back to them. The New Burkishire government (now in modern USJ, simply the state government) were made to via beatings, torture and threats of execution. On 21 March 1948, the USJ Census Bureau was restored, and all national banks were re-established from their exiles. In the Communist leadership, there all appears of many fractions, mainly from the Stalinist ideology, differentiated more by their respective personal histories than by any deep political or philosophical differences: #The "Jarradicos", notably James Ashnov and Will Varana had spent the war in Moscow. #The "Prison Communists", notably George Dimitrov, had been imprisoned during the war. #The somewhat less firmly Stalinist "Secretariat Communists", notably Lucas Maskinov had made it through the Jones years by hiding within Nazi USJ and had participated in the broad governments immediately after the Jarradian assault. Communists who existed in Jarradia during the Nazi regime inspired off Germany's name, it was reported that 4 million communists were killed in Jarradian murder camps and show trials. The number of people who believed in communism was around 6 million, which tells only 2 million remained after the war. The Dimitrov era George Dimitrov, marking his word as Stalin as the nation's inspiration, did not appeal the approval of the new Soviet Union leader Nikita Khrushchev, since the determination he put in at Comecon's goal of turning Jarradia into a nation which was full of the main exports only to their country, and heavy industry. He halted the reparing of Jarrington, D.C., the Burke York City project, and the fixing of Burnica. Futhermore had the tension of the approval of New Burkishire as Soviet Union territory, though was given back to the country under Stalin's orders. These factors affected the relationship between Communist Jarradia and the Soviet Union. George Dimitrov identified with Stalinism, and the more liberal and slightly more democratic party threatened his authority. In an effort to reinforce the position, Jarradia was in consideration with communist Romania to pledge cooperation, though the communist nation had a poorer economy than Jarradia. This was meant to still recognise the international equality and not interfere with other nations' domestic affairs. This tightened the bonds with North Korea which advocated self-determination. George Dimitrov resigned as the party's general secretary in 1953 but somehow retained the premiership; the Jarradian communist planned back plan which included Nortimer Smoker. They controlled the party for two years before George Dimitrov again took up the reins. Despite close bonds with many communist states in Europe and the emerging states in Asia and South America, they did not participate in the Warsaw Pact. The Jarradian government stated that the decision on doing this will not effect any relationship ties with any participant in the Warsaw Pact, particulary the Soviet Union. Nikita Krushchev in 1956, the Soviet premier, denounced Stalin in a secret speech before the Jarradian Communist Party (otherwise known as the Communist Party of T-Team) fully braced the decision to de-Stalinise. Dimitrov had claimed to the Soviet premier that the nation of Jarradia had purged its Stalinist elements even before Stalin had died. The news of the Hungarian Revolution of 1956 had spread to the Jarradia, and the news of Poland's defiance to the Soviet Union's threats. The news, especially to young working students had inspired them to cause demonstrations, mainly in Jarrington, D.C. and major cities such as Burke York and Burcago, demanding liberty, freedom of speech, better living conditions, and the end of Soviet domination, and another important key is the end of capital punishment, though it still exists in modern U.S.J. With these demonstrations uprising, Jarradian government officials had officially thought about their planned invasion to stop the revolution and make Poland comply with the Soviet Union. Though the plans never commenced, the Soviet Union had recognised but stated they did not need the participation due to the reason they got the news they wanted to invade was in the final days of the revolution. After the Revolution of 1956, Jarradia was assigned the complete watch on Hungary. George Dimitrov also had worked closely with János Kádár, who was installed by the Soviet Union. Imre Nagy was put into custody by Romania, and approved by Jarradia. Jarradian authorities joined in his trial in Budapest, and was executed later on. The Soviets had planned with Dimitrov with new states of the Jarradian Federation. These states were established as "satelite" states for the Soviet Union, and which were described as the most brutal states in Jarradia. A poll voted that East Burxas was number one on the most brutual list, with Schmidtislavia coming after. Dimitrov feared about the anti-communist allies invading Jarradia, especially the fact that New Burkishire could possibly do what it did in World War II and go against its own country. With this he dismembered U.S. embassies and other embassies who were considered as threats. Jarradia's government focused on the reduction funding on heavy industry and establish a much more commerce and modern business society. This also led to the increasing amounts of consuming, farming and the hiking of wages and incentives, and instituting elements of worker management. Compulsory delivery amongst farmers to cities which could measure as far as 200 kilometres were abolished to give Jarradia a better name and fair rights to its citizens. The government declared collectivization complete in 1962, when collective and state farms controlled 85% of the arable land Dimitrov had planned Jarradia to rebuild the Jarrington monument which had existed in the 1800s until it collapsed in 1945. These were criticised due to the original area now unstable. Construction commenced, and this pretty much effected the wages per person. The people lost some income annually and had to pay an increase of taxation. The project was cancelled due to the large impact it had on the citizens, as Dimitrov planned the nation to be an equal and free country. Persecution, the labor camp system and anti-communist resistance Harsh persecutions of any enemy against communist beliefs and their leaders started with the Soviet occupation in May 1945 after Jarradia surrendered. The Soviet army behaved as an occupation force (though it was a complete ally against Nazi Jarradia, and could arrest anyone if they wished to, for "fascist" or "anti-Soviet" activities. Shortly after Soviet occupation, J.A.A. members and anti communist forces (even if they were considered heroes by the public) were deported out of Jarradia and put in prison camps in the Soviet Union. Despite protests by the government, who wanted to trial them instead, and estimated 200,000 - 500,000 were forced to leave their homes, starting in July 1945. However, when put in prison camps they were given 10 years to repair Soviet cities destroyed by Jarradian forces. Many died from disease, accidents and malnutrition. Once the Communist government had been more powerful and strict, the number of arrests increased. Targeted people apart from anti communist forces and J.A.A. officers were opposing politicans, cleris, teachers, and anybody who could form more communist resistance groups. This also added onto the fact that the people who were not deported out of the country were deported to Soviet created states (such as East Burxas, Burksigovina) to be sent to labor camps, ordered by the government. North and South Burkilina was one of the two states to be different compared in modern borders to not be a Soviet planned state, as both states were united in 1920, but split in 1989. Greater Burkaware was also not a Soviet planned state, and divided into two single states (now modern Burkaware and Jarradian Lands) in 1969. Existing prisons mainly located in the Soviet planned states were filled with political prisoners who were in power during World War II, and a new system of forced labor camps and prisons was created, modeled after the Soviet Gulag. The 1962 Burksigovinan project was to build a number of labor camps across the Burlaska, Burtana and Burduras, where there had been no sign of any camps there, which could also lead to the expansion. The low density of the three states also helped. The most notorious prisons can be found in Burksigovina (Buraine and Burmont mostly), Burkifornia, Burkabama, Queanbeyan and the most brutal one in Burllas, Burxas. The prison in Queanbeyan was the epicenter of a particularly vicious communist "experiment" during this era. It involved in gruesome experiments, and physical torture, which resulted in a total breakdown of the victim. The aim, set up by Dimitrov, was to make prisoners there confess to fake and non-existent crimes and degrade themselves to "non-human". The experiment resulted in hundreds of deaths anually in the prison, and with this the prison quickly closed down. The Stalinst measures of the Communist government included deportation of "low classed" citizens in any major city with a population of 1,000,000+ to labor camps, to which they surprisingly got a payment until they had enough money to support themselves and to be in the "middle class". About 4,500,000 people were given two hours to pack their belongings, load it up in cattle cars under armed guard and be taken to labor camps. Homes, specially which were owned by them were fixed and refurbished by the Jarradian government. This plan started from 1949-1958. When the project was aborted, 1 million had starved to death or died from diseases. The remaining were sent back to their fixed homes. Anti-communist groups, aware of the deportations and laboring, did plan secretly and had to hide in abandoned old buildings which could be at any time used for military use. Groups had on average 20-50 people. There were some attacks on police posts and sabotage. Some famous anti communist partisans was Marie Smaskev, born during the siege of Jarrington, D.C. in 1945, and Viktor Crewschev. Despite the large amount of Jarradian Secretive Police (known as the Secretive Alliance), and army troops massed against them, armed resistance in safer states such as Jarrington, Bursas and Burdaho continued until the mid 1960s, and one of the best known leaders of anti communist groups was not captured until 1971. Another form of anti-communist resistance, non-violent this time, was the student movement in 1956, in reaction to the Hungarian Revolution. The news of this resistance's from Jarradia made it all the way to the Eastern Bloc. Protests took place in some university and colleges resulting in numerous arrests and expulsions. The most organised student movement took place in Burke York Ctiy, where 10,000 - 15,000 were arrested. In Jarrington, D.C. organized groups were set up which tried to make common cause with the anti-communist movement in Hungary and coordinate activity. Schools suspended or expelled a number of students in these anti-communist groups, new programmes were set up to supervise students and a number of teachers were dismissed. The Nortimer Smoker government George Dimitrov died in 1966, the cause is unknown (his death occurred when he was about to do a speech in Jarrington, D.C. on human rights), and after the power struggle during the year of 1966, it was finally succeeded by Nortimer Smoker. There were no election, the communist party had a verdict on who had the total power until Norty was elected. George Dimitrov exploited American spies in the early 1960s, particulary in his last terms. The public of more executions on American spies gave a slow downward trend of negative views on Jarradia. Though this was on America, while Jarradia was strengthening ties with Western European countries, which also appeared to be one of Jarradia's interests. The forced Russian influence, though causing Russian to be one of the most spoken languages was halted in the 1950s. The first years In 1965, following the example of Czechoslavkia and Romania, the name of the country was changed to Socialistă Republica Jarradia (SRJ, The Socialist Republic of Jarradia), and the old name was restored, and it once again became Patidul Communist Jarradia (PCJ, The Jarradian Communist Party). More knowns for the party is the Communist Party of T-Team (CPTT). In his early years of power, Smoker was genuniely popular, both in his mother country and over seas. The production of quality goods were reaching records that had not been seen since the powerful rise in the 1930s, the pollution from heavy industry began to decline, health was improving and the reparations are just about done from all the damage in World War II. He was against the 1968 invasion of Czechoslavkia, which Romania was against as well, which made their ties a lot stronger. Though his reputation in Jarradia had steadily declined, his relationships with leaders in Western countries were surprisingly strong. The International Monetary Fund and World Bank were also close with Jarradia. Jarradia under his diplomatic relations had stronger ties with Romania, a communist nation at the time, and other relations, such as West Germany, Albania, France, United Kingdom and United States. This affected the ties with the Soviet Union partially. Human rights issues Concerns over aging populace resulted in the reproductive freedoms extremely restricted, infact it was the strictest in the world. Wishing to increase the birth rate, in 1966, Smoker introduced the "Vermask Abolire Act 1966" (Abortion Abolishment), restricting abortion and contraception: Only women who had 5 children at 50 years could have abortion, then the number was increased to 6 years in 1984. People who had aborted their child and had 4 children at 50 would be executed, and if they had 5 children below the age of 50 they would also get executed. Other restrictions on human rights was the political police of Jarradia had every right to enter anyones houses, invading their privacy at anytime. Censorship, relocation and others are amongst what the political police have done. During Smoker's era, secretive but illegal ships which delievered cargo and products to Jarradian ports had emigrated many citizens of who were trying to flee. Many fled to United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, West Germany, France and many other countries. Industrialisation Smoker's Jarradia had continuously to pursure George Dimitrov's policy of industrialisation. Jarradia made great progress in the economy, especially the fact it had just got out of Soviet Occupation and World War II. The Jarradian economy and industrial output growed by an average 16 percent annually. Several heavy industries were established throughout the nation under Nortimer Smoker, such as the automotive industry, tractor, machine-tool; ports had also been established. Jarradia exported many things apart from industry, but chemicals, exported machinery, argucultural products and many other heavy industry were the key figures in the exportation in Communist Jarradia. Nortimer Smoker had launched a plan to recreate a modern looking city in Jarrington, D.C., and basically remake his country. The introduction of building the city centre was the first in mind, which torn down many old and abandoned apartments, businesses and warhouses. The collapse of Communist Jarradia halted many of Smoker's projects, though they still continued on. After these huge demolitions, the first towers were built in a matter of months, with the first topping off in 17 July 1971. After the early 1960s, many suburbs in Jarrington, D.C. were enjoying high growth and expansions were common, the north and east suburbs had themselves established as high density dormitory neighbourhoods. Urban planning had since, even after the collapse of communism had been an important factor. Protests in Jarrington, D.C. during the 1950s-1960s had halted growth and even sparked declines in population, especially in the western suburbs which had been declining since 1945. Plans to rebuild the Jarrington Monument was cancelled and the USJ War Memorial was placed after. The mass protests from 1988-1991 automatically impacted the growth, with the entire city being torched by protesters against the Smoker government. Population growth annually had around 50,000 - 70,000 new residents every year, but the protesting had mad that around 10,000 - 20,000 anually. The captiol building was partially damaged, and around 5,000 - 10,000 apartment buildings, businessess and industrial factories that were located outside city borders were damaged. 500 buildings were completely destroyed. 50% of the War Memorial had to be refurbished. The protesting had caused the lives of 1,250 people in the 3 year protest. The Jarradian government before its collapse had a policy to demolish all damaged buildings and businesses. They only estimated that 40 - 60 buildings caused by the demonstrations were beyond repair, none of them of any historic value. However, 2000 - 3000 buildings were torn down, with a majority with high architectural importance, most of them in good condition. A majority of buildings considered as heritage listed were scheduled to be torn down, but they were all cancelled and left the buildings after the collapse of communism. Despite all the protests and issues in the nation, the country was notably known for its excellent and efficient schooling and education system. Many of Nortimer's industrialisation projects were not failures: He left Jarradia with a much higher wage payment, left many cities with modern skylines, and rebuilt Jarrington, D.C. from the ruins back in 1945. The 1980s: severe rationing and total remake of the Jarradian Parliament Jarradia continued to make good progress in the following years. The increase of production and high economic growth (most notable in the capital and Burxas) had kept increasing the good living standards in Jarradia. From 1950 to the mid-1980s, wages had increased from $12,500 to $65,800. The average calorie intake had increased from 980 in 1950 to 2,250 in 1980. Also in the 1980s, 70 percent of the population were living in urban areas. Chemicilisation and the extended research of nuclear weaponry had made Jarradia a country to be deemed as a super power. The total nuclear weapons were more than the combined total of the Soviet Union and the United States. Food production as well had increased. Anually there were more food being imported to the country then ever. And by 1983, malnutrition had declined to 0.87 percent. In the late 1980s, the United Nations Human Development report classified Jarradia as having a very high human development. The HDI Index was around 0.885, life expectancy at 72 years, literacy rate at 99.9% and the average income of $72,500. In the late 1980s, Notimer had been obessed with the views of other capital cities in other nations that were communist to see how he could plan his city. He had identified that the capitol building was in a serious state and had to be refurbished. The money put into this project led to a shortage of goods to the average Jarradian citizen. With the project secretive, the government had released a speech in 1984 that they were battling the obesity rates in Jarradia by cutting the average calorie intake. Bread, milk, butter, cooking oil, sugar, pork, beef, chicken, and in some places even potatoes were cut shorter by the government every year. This continued slightly after 1992 until the economy got back in track. High classed and middle classed citizens were allowed to buy a much larger amount of food, though every tag had a list of the classes which could have the specific amount of food they could purchase. Lower classes had much less. Jarradians have been served in supermarkets of much smaller chickens. Cooking oil, coffee beans, vegetables and fruit, fish and sardines were common meats, but pork and beef were also common. However, many of these goods were in very scarce supply, with queues whenever such products were available, but the government had initiated that when these happened that they were split into their ethnic minority groups. Many of the quality foods which what "rich" people would eat were available to the black market which was thriving. By 1988, despite the huge refining capacity in Jarradia, petrol was strictly rationed, with supplies drastically cut. In particular days, cars where be able to drive and get petrol from Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, with the remaining days unable to get some. Electricity was rationed to support the supplies of the heavy industry. Families who were given a specific limit of use (based off their classes) would be taxed heavily if they went over their limit. Streetlights and power were frequently cut out many times, and television was reduced to a single channel broadcasting for 3 - 4 hours. Gas and heating was turned off by the control of the government. Residents who wished to use gas and the heating would pay heavy taxation by the government. Temperature had to be kept at a specific temperature at 15 degrees during any specific season yearly. Shops were to be closed down at a ordered time made by the government in order to save electricity, due to the huge population the country had. The only thing that didn't seem "communist" was the fact that there was no smoking restrictions or drinking restrictions. Cigarettes and alochol could be purchased by anyone at any age and could be cosumptioned by anyone. Liqour stores and super markets which specially sold cigarettes were allowed to stay open at much later times. However drugs like cocaine, herion and others were illegal. Cannabis was legalised by the Jarradian government in the 1970s. The last years: increased control over society Control over the Jarradian society became stricter and stricter every year. The government, fearing about Western Allies being getting answers via phone calls, the phone bugging system was installed, which what most other Eastern Bloc countries had installed. The political police by then required more personnel extending censorship and keeping tabs and records on a large segment of the population. The U.S.J. census bureau, indicating estimations on the political police, they estimated that in Burke York City alone that one in three Jarradians was an informant for the political police. The tourism lines had dropped significantally due to these installations. The tourism in Jarradia were back to normal peak levels and even higher by 2005. There was also a revival of the effort to build: *a Prison project in Burksigovina, which was completed *a nationwide subway network, but was never constructed *an effort to imrpove the railway systems in all states, with modern control systems *a solar power planet project *a nuclear weaponry base in Burvada, now known as Area 69 *a network of ports *an expansion in the naval oceanic fleet *naval shipyards in Burke York City *a "J-section" of heavy industries (J-section referrs to industry blocks in shapes of J's to make it unique) *a well-developed foreign policy Pollution A legacy well known in Nortimer's era was the sickening pollution, scoring one of the worst in the world, even worse than Romania who scored horribly in the Eastern Bloc. Many minor cities in Burke York City who had many heavy industry factories claimed that through a birds eye view on satelite that a huge thick clowd was only seen. After the collapse of communism the factories had been torn down and replaced by much cleaner buildings. Downfall Burkarest riot December 1992 was the last act of an end that started in 1989, in Burkarest. The anti-communist riot is Burkarest, in the northern state of Burnica was the main political event which announced the imminent fall of communisn in Jarradia. It was also influenced by the fall of communism in Europe. The revolt started at the Jarradian Investment INC. building, by a strike begun in the night of 15 July, on a night-shift, and these protests had continued into the next day and had entered downtown Burkarest, against members of the Jarradian Communist Party. The population had heard this through the Radio Free Jarradia. James Cheskcu tells: "I remember turning on the television and it automatically broadcasted to Burkarest. They shouted things such as "Burkarest! Burkarest, the birth place of freedom! Release us from this prison and make us free!" That was the only things they said. There were thousands of them, everywhere, they had interviews with the most important figures of Jarradia". All of the workers and protesters in the revolt were quickly arrested, imprisoned and many of their family terrorised, but this act of courage had influenced millions of people across the nation to set the figure for mass revolts against Nortimer Smoker. In this sense, from Radio Free Jarradia, Mr. James Cheskcu says: "...All of these have been turned into an offensive. The reaction was quickly noticed, expected. The government clearly wants to hide what is happening because they know that they have taken the peoples freedoms. These people also know their freedoms had been taken. The influence of this could just spread in a matter of seconds, and yet is has. The end of the war was coming quickly, the revolutions in Europe had already been happening and communist governments over there were falling. So that influence will just fly across to Jarradia. I am saying this in estimation, but I do believe the government will follow the same death patch as the ones in Europe". Protests in 1992, before the Revolution In January 1992, days after the Soviet Union collapsed, several anti-communist activists protested in a letter to Nortimer Smoker that criticised the economic policies placed by Smoker. Despite the protests and the complete downfall of communism in Europe he still was extremely popular. Jarradia had finally finished paying off the war reparations in March 1992. Smoker was formally reelected secretary general of the Jarradian Communist Party - the only political party of the Jarradian Socialist Republic - on 5 December at the very final Congress meeting by the party. On 28 November 1992, before the party congress, the first demonstrations right before the revolution had started down Independence Avenue which lead to the U.S.J. Capitol. They demanded reforms against the Smoker government. The demonstrators, mainly all the leading officials were arrested and taken into question by the political police. They were accused for using propaganda against socialism. They were all released one week later. Various of other arrests by smaller demonstrations were always common in Jarradia, especially in Burkarest and Jarrington, D.C. Jarradian Revolution On 14 December 1992, a protest broke out in Greenberg, New Burkishire in response of the government to evict/or assassinate Andrew Johns, an anti-communist and the current president of the United States of Jarradia. He had fled earlier to the United States to exploited the brutal regime about Nortimer Smoker. The government had accused him for violating the government rights. During his time in Greenberg after coming back, supporters of Johns had gathered and circled around his home in order to protect him from the planned eviction or execution. Many bypassers who had witnessed the protest had joined, mainly Jarradian students were the ones who joined. More riots and protests continued on the next day, 14 December. Large riots had started in Jarrington, D.C. as well and many important government buildings were broken in. The armed forces were called in to create a defence line infront of buildings such as the USJ Capitol and the Official Residence. Both sides were heavily armed, though the rioters had less tactical planning and less strength. However, government officials were evacuated immediately to different locations with importance. Burke York City and Burcago were cities however which were not safe due to mass riots also in there. They also moved to Eastern European countries which were no longer communist, but were not assured a complete warm welcome. The United States of Jarrad was the last countrys government to fall; its fall was extremely violent as well. Some events in 1992 are in dispute. Protests and riots broke out in the southern states and Los Burkeles in Burkifronia on 21 December. Jarradian soldiers had turned up to Los Burkeles city hall and shot 600 rioters to death and prisoned more than 25,000. Nortimer Smoker, in heat with other governments, stated to the UN that these actions were not violating any human right, as a man or woman "have right at arms to defend for themselves". However, the UN was not convinced about the statement. On 26 December, riots intensified in Jarrington, D.C., and at least 3 - 5 million protesters made their way into the city, mostly heading to the USJ Capitol. Nortimer hid into a secret room in the building in order to protect himself because he knew he lost all his supporters. Jarradian armed forces and rioters clashed at 5:30 pm at the USJ Capitol, and the army had retreated after days of fighting. Following the next revolutionary days, over 6,000 protesters and 400 soldiers lost their lives. The general and other high ranking officers were killed by rioters who broke into the Octagon in rural Jarrington, D.C. on 28 December. Nortimer Smoker then fled to Clenver, Burkarado on 29 December, where he was formally tried and executed, ending a communist government ruling the country. Legacy Despite the harsh measures the Jarradian government committed still in living memory, many Jarradians prefered a restoration of a communist regime. This was due to the fact it seemed much safer than before and life before tight restrictions in the 1980's were easier. Government and politics The Socialist Republic of Jarradia was a single-party Communist state. The Jarradian Communist Party (Or otherwise known as the Communist Party of T-Team) created an extensive nomenklatura on each organisational level. George Dimitrov when first in power stated: "The People's Republic of Jarradia is a socialist state, headed by the working people of the village and the city. The leading force in society and politics is the Jarradian Communist Party." The SRJ functioned as a one-party socialist republic, with the People's Committees representing local self-governing. Their role was to exercise Party decisions in their respective areas, and in the meantime to rely on popular opinion in decision-making. In the late 1980s, the JCP (CPTT) had an estimated peak of members - 45,000,000 members - more than 11% of the population. Demographics The first fifty years of the 20th century in the United States of Jarrad were marked by many disasters. These resulted in large scale population losses. The total deaths in World War I accounted around 16 million, and the Nazi Jarradian take over resulted in the deaths of 12 million people. The largest population loss ever was in World War II, when they lost a total of 24 million. The postwar Jarradian population was 52 million smaller than it would be if pre-war demographic growth had continued. The crude birth rate before Communist Jarradia in 1940 was 35.4 births per 1,000 women. By 1974 however it was down to 19.8 births per 1,000 women. The crude death rate also dropped from 21.3 deaths in 1940 to 10.8 in 1974. The following were official populations at the censuses during the Communist ruling: *1950: 309,090,384 *1960: 322,887,726 *1970: 368,403,994 *1980: 392,586,827 *1990: 436,212,163 Culture Culture in the Socialist Republic of Jarradia was strictly controlled by the and regulated by the government, although they sometimes opened the gates of European, African and Asian cultural influences (cuisine, music, literature, etc.). The thaw in intellectual life had continued from 1951 until the middle of the decade. Russian influence had also impacted the cultural ways due to the Soviet Occupation in May 1945. In response to the events of Hungary, the culture was put on hold and was restricted. Dimitrov had appointed Joseph Makincheviski to be the minister of educaiton and culture. This eventually resulted in the establishment of the Jarradian Writers' Union dismissed liberal journalists and editors from their positions. He also did crackdowns on writers and musicians who personally have opinions which are against Stalinism. Category:United States of Jarrad Category:Communist Jarradia